


Honey and Glass

by GrayImagines130420



Series: Works inspired by Music [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Honey and Glass by Peyton Cardoza, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Inspired by Music, Logan gets some star themed nicknames, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Break, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, No beta we duck out like virgil, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Out of Character Logic | Logan Sanders, Overworking Logic | Logan Sanders, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Logic | Logan Sanders, Songfic, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tags May Change, They/Them Pronouns For Logic | Logan Sanders, Tired Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), i think, look I love star themed nicknames okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayImagines130420/pseuds/GrayImagines130420
Summary: Logan overworks himself and all his emotions and self-hate come bubbling up. Luckily the Duke is here to help.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Works inspired by Music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Stella Polaris

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!! This work is longer than the last and I spent a lot more time on this without any time restraints. Also, be warned there is:  
> \- crying  
> \- a mental breakdown (I think if its wrong don't be afraid to tell me)  
> \- some OOC Logan and Remus  
> \- swearing  
> I think that's it so heed all the warnings and tags. Hope you enjoy it!

_'Cause life is easy when you know you're the main character_

_And I'm sitting here, thinking this is not fair_

_But her smile makes it hard to be mad_

_It's not her fault that I'm so fucking sad'_

_'_ Honey and Glass' by Peyton Cardoza

* * *

Soft yellow illuminated the darkened room, the only noise the tapping of keys as a lone side was hunched over their desk. Slight shudders ran through the side’s hunched form while their hands trembled as they typed. Dark blue headphones sat upon their head, and if you listened carefully, you could hear the soft thrum of classical music cocooning the side in a calm blanket, one they so desired in their life. Slowly, the tapping of keys slowed and all that could be heard was soft sniffling, eventually growing into choking sobs that exposed every shred of emotion the side strove to hide. They all bubbled up to the surface, cracking the carefully crafted facade they had built.

**_Anger._ **

**_Sadness._ **

**_Frustration._ **

**_Fear._ **

All the emotions exploded as they were left drained as a scream broke the silence in the abyss of the sound-proofed room. None of their colleagues FAMily noticed their pain, all except one. He wasn’t even ‘part’ of the family, more of a social outcast and hated by the rest. Their screams and painful thoughts were rattling through his head, and he decided to do something if it was the last thing he would do. So making the trek up the stairs, he wandered up to the astronomy nerd’s room to see what was wrong and to (hopefully) comfort them. Although Janus had been accepted, Remus had not been. This left the Duke to deal with Orange’s whining by himself. He had hoped that Janus would come back after he calmed down. He never came back **home**. Remus now had the task of looking after himself and O, nigh near impossible. Somehow he had managed to look after them for almost a year and was glad for the chance to become closer to the elusive mystery side. Quietly humming the song he wrote for his episode, he knocked on Logic’s door. The door opened slightly, allowing Remus to see a sliver of the room and to see Logan’s blood-shot eyes behind their Warby Parkers. Logan seemed very tired and surprised that someone was at their door at this time of night.

“Y-yes Remus?” a scratchy voice asked,

“I came here to see if you were alright Nerdy Wolverine. Your thoughts are really loud,” replied Remus taking in Logic’s dishevelled state.

Their tie was loosened, and messy the knot was tightened and wrangled, the top button of their usually pristine button-up was undone, and the slightest hint of a bruise was visible. _‘Where did they get that?’_ questioned Remus. They had red tear tracks on their pale cheeks, and something black had also started to smudge around their eyes. Mascara? Eyebags that were more pronounced than Virgil’s on a bad day lay underneath blood-shot eyes that were starting to dart from side to side in fear?! What were they so scared of? All these questions started to pile up, so Remus decided to invite himself into Logic’s room.

“So what are you doing up so late at night, Nerdy Wolverine? I thought you were all about having a consistent sleep schedule and not staying up late.” Remus asked while bouncing on Logan’s bed slightly after pushing past Logan. “I’m trying to finish all the work everyone has forgotten to do.” an exhausted voice replied. Logan looked like they were about to collapse from exhaustion and possibly malnourishment going by how gaunt they looked. Remus led Logan away from their desk and to the soft and starry bed, and conjured a warm cup of apple and cinnamon tea to help them fall asleep. “Sleep Stella Polaris. You need a break” crooned Remus. Logan’s heavy eyelids finally closed hiding the watery blue eyes from the world. Remus had some stray cats to wrangle.

  
  



	2. Scorpio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tells the others about Logan and is surprised by their indifference. Logan finally gets some much-needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW  
> Unsympathetic! Pat, Ro and Vi  
> Lots of swearing (Remus goes off on the others)  
> Crying  
> Yelling
> 
> I think that's it, tell me if I'm missing any. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I'm about to start working on the third. I should also probably mention that I'm British so I'm using British spellings. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> ~Gray

Patton was sat at the counter eating a second cookie after the tiring day of trying to talk to Roman and Virgil after accepting Janus and also trying to convince Thomas to take a break. He was hoping to get an hour or two of relaxation, what he wasn’t expecting was Remus screaming for there to be a FAMily meeting. After Remus’s yell, he knew he wouldn’t get his relaxation and break after all. The moral figment sluggishly walked into the living room where Remus was already waiting for the others.

Remus was furious. Trying to contain the magma underneath his skin was a challenge, but he managed to hold it in as he saw the other sides walk into the living room. As Janus walked in, the last of the sides, Remus started to be bombarded by questions.

_ “Why’d you call us?” _

_ “What do you want now?” _

_ “Did you really have to yell?” _

“Quiet everyone!!!” exclaimed the intrusive side. “I have gathered everyone here to discuss a certain sides health.”

“Whose? We are all healthy here,” questioned Patton. Once again Remus’ blood started to boil. They hadn’t noticed Logan’s disappearance nor did they seemed even slightly concerned.

“Logan’s.”

“They’re fine. They always hide away in their room, complaining about how unorganised we all are.” justified the fanciful side. Remus was baffled by their indifference as he watched Virgil and Patton agree with Roman. Glancing over at Janus he saw some worry and a glint of anger in his impenetrable facade before it froze over again.

“You’re not even slightly worried that your friend is  _ healthy _ ? What is wrong with you?! I thought you were  _ hateful _ and  _ unfriendly _ !!” Janus seethed behind a cold mask. Remus could see the deceitful side’s scales growing darker and sharper.

“Well then Jannie, since you seem to actually care for Nerdy Wolverine you can come with,” cheered Remus behind thinly veiled anger. “If I see you three anywhere near Lo’s room you will get your brains splattered all over my walls. Got it?!” 

“We don’t care, it’s not like the robot matters,” muttered Virgil. This time Remus couldn’t hold back his anger.

“Lo is not a ROBOT!!! They work their fucking ass off for you little shits only for you to not care. I just had to comfort them as they basically wasted away at their desk. I shouldn’t be the one providing comfort, let alone Lo. They deserve the fucking world, no the fucking universe, and all they get is you three shitting on them and their work. Grow the fuck up! Don’t you know how to behave like actual adults instead of bratty children who never had to deal with a single criticism in their rosy coloured life? Leave them fuck alone!” and with that Remus and Janus left to Logan’s room. 

As they walked to Logan’s room both Remus and Janus were trying to rein in their anger at the other sides. Remus walked into Logan’s room without knocking assuming they would still be asleep. Instead, they found Logan sitting at their desk with dry sobs crawling out of their throat, each sob dragging a choking cough that sounded beyond painful. Remus ran over to lead them to their soft bed that Logan desperately needed. Janus in the meantime started on making some chamomile tea for the overworked side.

“Scorpio… You need to rest. We work on the schedule and your work while you take a long-overdue rest,” Remus softly murmured. 

“D-did you call me S-Scorpio, Re?” whispered the sleepy side. Their eyes were slowly drooping and they looked about five seconds away from blacking out completely. Remus only nodded softly towards the nerdy character, who was leaning against him as if he was their pillar. Janus softly padded over to the two cuddling together on the bed.

“Here Logan, I made you some chamomile tea. Hopefully, it will help you sleep peacefully.” a soft smile worked its way onto his face as he looked at the two being so openly emotional, a rare sight for the two. Logan was curled around Remus like a koala and Remus didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Janus started to leave the room quietly when Logan voiced their disagreement.

“Dee stay, please” whined the tired side, and who could say no to such a polite request. So Janus snapped into some comfortable clothes and did the same for the two other sides. He switched the light off leaving only the soft glow of the glow in the dark constellations Lo painted onto their walls as a child. As the three went to bed after an eventful day, the light sides were trying to figure out how to warn Thomas about the dark sides involvement with Logan.


End file.
